


История одного сына

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Конни похитил Эрена с очевидной целью: он хочет спасти свою маму





	История одного сына

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, членовредительство, нецензурная лексика, в дженовом сюжете есть дабконная сцена слэша ОМП/Конни

Еще не до конца придя в себя и не открывая глаз, Эрен понял, что у него чем-то забит рот и связаны руки. Во рту была, похоже, скомканная тряпка — кляп? А руки не очень жестко, но ощутимо затянули веревкой. Ног он не чувствовал совсем.

С трудом разлепив глаза, он огляделся и увидел Конни — мрачного сосредоточенного Конни с серьезным усталым взглядом и серыми кругами на пол-лица — то ли так играли тени, то ли все было и правда очень плохо.

Они находились на берегу неширокой реки с быстрым течением: вода пенилась, стремительно уносясь вдаль. Вокруг было сумрачно, не день, не ночь, и, не обнаружив на небе солнца, Эрен решил, что оно уже село или скоро взойдет. Сам он полулежал, опираясь спиной на что-то мягкое, похожее на свернутую в рулон попону, а Конни сидел на корточках у костра и ворошил в нем толстой веткой горящий хворост.

Оглядываясь, Эрен с трудом двигал головой: она раскалывалась на части, при малейшем движении боль коварно отдавалась в затылок, стреляла в висках. Зато ноги постепенно начали «оттаивать», похоже, он просто отлежал их в неудобной позе.

— А, очнулся, — сказал Конни, продолжая возиться с костром, — голова болит? Сильно я тебя долбанул, знаю. Скажи спасибо еще, что не прибил на месте, вот бы потеха была!

Он засмеялся нервным, сбивающимся смехом, но поперхнулся, откашлялся и продолжил:

— У тебя там синячище — ух, как это нам на занятиях говорили? Ге-ма-то-ма, вот. Ты без сознания был, твоя эта штука сама не запустилась, я думал приложить холодного чего, чтоб гемахрень ловчее рассосалась, но не стал, толку-то, тебе недолго осталось, дня два-три. А, зря сказал, — притворно спохватился он и снова мелко засмеялся, каждый смешок слетал с его губ как галька, рассыпающаяся с телеги на мостовую. — Выдал тебе свои планы, эх я, голова!

Конни звонко шлепнул себя по бритому черепу.

— Вишь, опять обрился, — пояснил он, как будто Эрен что-то спрашивал. — Сподручнее мне так. Башка не потеет под волосами. И хвататься не будут всякие…

Делая вид, что внимательно слушает, Эрен пошевелил затекшими ногами, осторожно попробовал веревки на крепость, но Конни заметил его ухищрения и усмехнулся:

— Э, брат, даже не надейся! Я, может, и дурак, а узлы вязать умею, прочные, надежные. Не выпутаешься и веревку не порвешь, тут уж будь спокоен! Ты не представляешь, через что я прошел, на что решился, — и вот так глупо тебя упустить? Мне тогда в петлю залезть останется — и вся недолга.

Веревки и правда не поддавались, поэтому Эрену ничего не оставалось кроме как послушаться Конни и перестать дергаться. Он уселся поудобнее и уставился на Конни, ожидая, что тот все объяснит. Очень хотелось есть и пить, болели ноги, гудела голова, поэтому он запустил регенерацию, чтобы как-то облегчить свое положение.

— А и чхать, что выболтал план, — продолжал Конни, разговаривая, казалось, с самим собой, а не с Эреном. — Что ты сделаешь? Ты теперь как мешок с репой, на тебя хоть садись, хоть ложись, хоть веник о твои бока выбивай — все одно. Ты бы и так докумекал, что дело нечисто, даже если бы я молчал, верно говорю? Ежели очухиваешься с кляпом во рту — поганы твои дела, тут к бабке не ходи. И пусть я болтун, ну так соломки подстелил, теперь, вишь, и языком трепать можно!

Эрен яростно замычал, пытаясь хоть так заставить Конни объяснить, что происходит, и тот словно догадался, о чем его спрашивают.

— Я тебя забрал, — спокойно, даже равнодушно ответил Конни и подкинул веток в костер. Глянул на Эрена, оценил его вид и пояснил: — Похитил. Так понятнее?

Эрен ошеломленно пытался осознать его слова. Конни? Похитил? Простак Конни? Конни Спрингер, вечный заводила и весельчак, рубаха-парень?

— Мне надоело ждать. Да и без толку — можно подумать, кто-нибудь вспомнит про мою маму, когда им попадется очередной оборотень, ага, как же, держи карман шире.

Не веря своим ушам, не желая им верить, Эрен смотрел на него во все глаза, пока они не заслезились, туманя взгляд.

— Вот подумал я, подумал — и все осознал, — продолжал Конни. — Что если я не спасу маму, то никто ее не спасет. Все обмозговал, решился. Да и похитил тебя. И знаешь, это было очень нелегко. Тебя охраняют почище королевы, глаз не спускают, даже когда ты идешь в сортир, а все дороги от твоего дома надежно перекрыты, аж в стоках соглядатаи сидят, уж поверь мне, я проверял. Шибко боятся тебя потерять.

Его слова неприятно поразили Эрена: он не знал, что постоянно был окружен следящими за каждым его шагом людьми. Со слов Конни выходило, что кто-то слышал каждый вздох Эрена, знал все о его жизни. Словно он был узником в собственном доме!

— Знаю, что ты хочешь спросить. Как же моя неумелая мама будет сражаться за разведку, за человечество, она ведь не умеет балансировать, пользоваться приводом, стрелять, да много чего не умеет, а ведь на съевшего тебя ляжет такая ответственность, да? Тяжелые тренировки, тяжелые решения… А ответ простой: она не будет. Мы попытаемся сбежать, я вообще-то не горю желанием болтаться в петле. А если меня и поймают — пусть, руки ломать от горя не буду. Меня казнят, но с ней точно ничего не сделают — она-то не виновата.

Окончательно осознав все услышанное, Эрен задергался изо всех сил, пытаясь высвободиться из веревок, но на Конни его ерзания не произвели впечатления, тот лишь глянул на него и покачал головой, мол, бесполезно.

— Так что да, Эрен. Я хочу отнять координату у разведки и ничего не оставить взамен. Срать мне на разведку. И на твоего любимого капитана. И на командора. На всех них — как им на меня и на мою маму. Я сам спасу ее. А человечество… С ним уже покончено. Трепыхаться без толку — только титанов смешить. Мама поживет еще лет тринадцать и всегда сумеет защитить себя, дело говорю? То-то же. 

\---

Когда вдали послышался конский топот, Эрен притворялся, что дремлет. Судя по звуку, к ним приближался один всадник. Это не могла быть разведка, на спасение рассчитывать не стоило. Конни не стал бы сидеть тут и ждать, пока его поймают, у него явно был какой-то план, он кого-то ждал. 

Выругавшись сквозь зубы и отряхивая штаны, Конни поднялся с бревна, на котором провел все утро, пока не рассвело окончательно.

Подъехавший к ним мужчина спешился на скаку, лихо остановил коня, схватив под уздцы и проорав «Тпру-у-у!» жутким голосом. Эрен следил за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и не подавал виду, что проснулся.

— Все готово, пацан, — заявил мужик, хлопнув лошадь по заду и направив в сторону реки. — Пустили разведку по ложному следу. У тебя день форы и свободный проезд. Самое время расплатиться.

— Забирай, — решительно заявил Конни и хотел было сесть на бревно, но мужчина схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Не торопись, пацан, — хрипло сказал он, — я посыльным работать не нанимался. И щипцами орудовать — та еще работенка, приятного мало. Знаю я, чем ты с Прыгуном расплачивался. Все наши знают, так что не строй целку, уважь меня, как его уваживал, а я твои корешки в лучшем виде доставлю, Прыгун будет доволен. А то ведь сам понимаешь, пацан, я могу и соврать ему, скажу, мол, не явился твой сладенький на место встречи, решил сберечь свою челюсть, молодой еще, самому пригодится, чего старым богатеям помогать, пусть за них слуги морковку и мясо жуют!

Он говорил все тише и тише, попутно лапая Конни, жестоко впиваясь пальцами ему в задницу прямо через штаны, а второй рукой дергая за ремень. Эрен напрягся, все еще не до конца понимая, что здесь происходит. Или не желая понимать.

— Я сам сниму, — буркнул Конни, отталкивая вцепившуюся в ремень руку.

— Ну давай, пацан, давай, — усмехнулся мужик и отпустил его.

— Какой я тебе пацан, мне восемнадцать! — заявил Конни, распуская ремень и расстегивая пуговицы на ширинке, а мужик только довольно заржал и зафыркал как конь, что пасся в отдалении, даже не привязанный.

— В рот я ебал, сколько тебе там годков, мне за сорок уже, все твои одногодки для меня пацанва. Шустрее шебурши, не валяй мне тут дурку! 

Конни спустил штаны одним рывком и хотел было развернуться к мужику спиной, но его грубо перехватили за пояс и дернули обратно.

— Э, нет, пацан, хочу видеть твою рожу, когда буду тебя драть. Нравишься ты мне, морда у тебя славная, почти кулака не просит, глядел бы да глядел!

Он говорил это Конни в ухо, а сам притирался все ближе, терся всем телом о голое бедро, снова мял задницу и шумно дышал.

Эрен ползком двинулся немного вперед, собираясь достать мужика ногами, Конни заметил и слегка качнул головой — не надо, мол, не вмешивайся. Лицо у него так болезненно скривилось, что Эрена как будто окатили холодной водой. Конни очень боялся, что он все испортит. Получалось, что на руку Эрену было бы вмешаться, но он не стал, просто не смог пересилить себя, пойти против умоляющего взгляда Конни. Тот словно бы ставил на результат встречи с этим мужиком свою жизнь.

— А вдруг этот в себя придет? — спросил Конни, кивая на Эрена и изо всех сил стараясь не отодвигаться и терпеть потирания о себя и дыхание в ухо. — Я перед ним не могу, он мой… — тут он запнулся и мотнул головой как упрямый телок, — боевой товарищ, сражались мы вместе, я не…

— Эвона как, — проговорил мужик, оборачиваясь к Эрену и окидывая его быстрым сальным взглядом, — пленник твой, значится. Очухается, так пусть пялится, меня оно токмо заведет. А тебя обратно-таки не спрашивают, малой, чего ты там хочешь.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Конни, чуть морщась, и, не выдержав, попросил: — Давай быстрее!

— Это мы запросто, — гоготнул мужик и подсечкой свалил его на траву. — Не дергайся сильно, не люблю, когда дрыгаются!

Чтобы хоть как-то приглушить звуки происходящего, Эрен чаще задышал носом, но это не помогало. Мужик стащил с Конни сапоги и штаны вместе с ремнями, грубо развел ему ноги в стороны и, плюнув на руку, смазал себе член, прежде чем одним толчком вломиться в безвольно распластавшееся под ним тело. Эрен хотел отвернуться и не смотреть, но не отворачивался и смотрел как завороженный. Он даже открыл глаза, забыв о притворстве. Мужик был к нему спиной, возился и пыхтел на Конни, но все же мог обернуться в любую минуту. Дело было не только в притворстве, глаза хотелось закрыть, зажмурить изо всех сил. Только уши все равно заткнуть было нечем.

Конни ездил спиной по траве туда-сюда с серьезным сосредоточенным лицом. Оно исказилось от боли только в самом начале, а сейчас казалось, что он просто тренируется, выполняет затейливое упражнение в паре с партнером, и ничего страшного, противоестественного не происходит. От осознания, что Конни просто-напросто привык к такому обращению, у Эрена по спине пополз противный холодок. Конни отрабатывал помощь в его похищении — и больше ничего.

Когда они закончили возиться, мужик оправился и сходил к своей лошади, принес что-то из седельной сумки. Металлические щипцы. Конни глянул на них и побледнел. Он вытер бедра, подтер задницу и натянул штаны прямо на грязные ноги, даже не подумал заскочить в речку ополоснуться.

— Только передние, — буркнул Конни, садясь на бревно и широко открывая рот.

Мужик перехватил щипцы поудобнее и примерился к верхнему зубу, зацепил его и рванул что есть силы. Эрена передернуло, Конни заорал. Мужик отер выдранный зуб о рукав рубашки, придирчиво осмотрел со всех сторон и опустил в мешочек на поясе, похожий на кошелек.

— Не потеряй их, — промычал Конни, кровь текла у него по нижней губе, капала на подбородок.

— Не учи ученого, рот разевай пошире! — прикрикнул на него мужик и снова взялся за щипцы обеими руками.

Конни покорно открыл рот. Эрен не выдержал и зажмурился, но уши снова было не зажать, поэтому с закрытыми глазами вышло даже хуже: крик Конни резанул по сердцу, а воображение дорисовало картинки пострашнее тех, что глаза уже видели в реальности. 

Конни орал еще десять раз.

— Ты это, малой, только не дрейфь, тут такое дело, — начал мужик, убрав последний зуб в мешочек. — Прыгун сказал — передних мало. Надо еще задних штуки две — желательно вот этих, как их, жевательных. Они нынче в цене.

— Нет! — вскинулся Конни. — Мы не так договаливались! Если столько шубов ласом удалить — человек мошшет не выделшшать!

Он картавил и шепелявил, захлебывался кровью и слюнями, весь подбородок у него был в красно-белой пене.

— А меня ебет? — ощерился мужик. — Или еще два зуба давай, или Прыгун будет недоволен.

— Не дошдешься! — заорал Конни и вскочил с бревна. — Забилай что есть и мотай отсюда!

— А чего бы мне не взять все зубы? — протянул вдруг мужик так, что Эрена подкинуло на его попоне. — И верещать не будешь, ухи заложило, крикун, епт!

У мужика из рукава выскользнул нож и опустился рукояткой прямо в ладонь — Конни с его места этого не видел. И никак не успел бы вовремя дотянуться до ружья, прислоненного к бревну чуть поодаль.

Эрен резко выбросил ноги вперед и завалил мужика на землю. Конни кинулся на него сверху, обездвижил и пару раз сильно ударил по роже.

— Слушай, ты, дубина, — тяжело дыша, сказал он поверженному противнику. — Плыгун тебя за твою самодеятельность по голове не погладит. Шубы я ему с длугим посыльным пеледам, тебе што-то не велю тепель.

Он сорвал мешочек с пояса мужика и велел:

— Вали!

Отскочив в сторону, Конни поднял ружье, взвел курок и держал мужика на прицеле, пока тот не ускакал прочь, ругаясь на всю округу.

Эрен ползком вернулся на попону, уселся поудобнее и смотрел, как Конни утирает пот со лба, падает на бревно, устраивая ружье на коленях и явно боясь расставаться с ним. Конни сухо поблагодарил за помощь, но добавил, что это ничего не меняет. И что его теперь наверняка убьют люди Прыгуна. Повезло еще, что они не знают, куда именно он едет. И что нужно спешить, у них теперь еще больше разгневанных преследователей.

Но вместо того чтобы вскочить и ехать подальше от остывающего кострища, Конни долго и путанно объяснял Эрену, что все продумал, навел справки об этом Прыгуне, узнал про его ре-пу-та-ци-ю, рассчитал, что с ним можно иметь дело, скорее всего не кинет. А весь план целиком — заслуга Армина, сам Конни бы так ловко не придумал. Армина обвести вокруг пальца несложно, он легковерный, дружелюбный, вечно хочет помогать. Хватило всего лишь не говорить ему прямо, для чего все это. Якобы прочитал в газете, как один дурак глупо попался, вот думаю, если бы он сделал так-то… А Армин возьми да и скажи, что еще надо было сделать. Спасибо ему, подсобил.

И в самом конце, избегая смотреть Эрену в глаза, Конни поведал, что Прыгун нашел для него богатого извращенца, который любит трахать парней в форме, а уж за настоящего военного, аж героя Шиганшины выложил большущие деньги, и Конни смог прикупить кое-чего для своего плана, подмазать несколько человек в паре мест. Потом Прыгун и сам пользовал его за гроши, но дело требовало очень-очень много вложений, поэтому Конни только радовался.

Конечно, Армин может догадаться, что к чему, но не сразу, ведь в разведке даже не знают, что Конни похитил Эрена, там думают, что их обоих похитили, поэтому день-другой форы у них есть. Конни так и сказал — у них. Как будто Эрен был с ним по доброй воле.

\---

Развалины Рагако совсем не изменились за последние годы, такими Эрен их и помнил. Всю дорогу сюда он трясся в седле перед Конни, перекинутый через круп лошади как тюк с вещами, и отбил себе все, что только можно. Тело болело во всех местах одновременно, запущенная регенерация пока что не очень помогала, только голова наконец прошла. Конни не давал ему ни еды, ни воды, просил продержаться немного, да и сам не ел и не пил. Его вела одержимость выполнить свой план, желание спасти маму — и больше ничего не волновало. На себя ему было очевидно наплевать.

Конни вырубил часовых, стараясь не убивать, и Эрен был благодарен ему за это. Пока Конни не рассказал, он не знал, что тут устроили балаган — пускали зевак за пару монет поглядеть на настоящего титана вблизи. Разведка, сказал Конни, пыталась бороться с этим, Ханджи пару раз меняла тут охранников, жестко наказывала предыдущих, стращала новых, но рано или поздно история повторялась. В приколоченную к земле, обездвиженную и полностью беззащитную маму Конни швыряли камнями, выкалывали ей глаза, отрезали пальцы. А она ведь не полностью потеряла рассудок, обратившись, и могла ощущать все это — не как титан, а как человек.

В последнее время приток желающих повеселиться немного иссяк, насмотрелись уже за годы, и сегодня рядом с остатками дома Конни никого не было. Или было еще слишком рано и зеваки просто-напросто не успели приехать за своим развлечением.

Лежащий на обломках титан пытался повернуть голову, с любопытством оглядывая гостей.

— Шлаштвуй, мама, я дома, — сказал Конни, кладя руку ему на лоб — с лошади он как раз доставал.

Спешившись, он с трудом закинул Эрена себе на плечо и, покряхтывая от усилий, забрался по опорной балке так, чтобы оказаться как раз над разинутым в немом приветствии ртом титана.

Эрен зажмурился, сжался, ожидая, что сейчас его швырнут вниз и жизнь закончится именно так, как он всегда боялся больше всего, но Конни медлил. Стоял, держа его на себе, молчал и ждал чего-то. Вдруг он начал говорить и сказал, картавя и шепелявя — Эрен даже не все слова понимал: «Ты ведь тоже устал и давно думаешь, есть ли смысл во всей этой борьбе. И хочешь спасти хоть кого-то. Вот тебе шанс. У разведки очень плохо выходит помогать. У них получается только убивать все новых и новых людей. Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого. Ты хочешь кому-нибудь передать свой груз. Покончить со всем разом. Не зря ты просил Хисторию тебя сожрать. Спаси хоть кого-то, Эрен. Спаси мою маму. Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста!»

Он говорил и говорил, а потом полез обратно на землю, отошел от дома на пять шагов и скинул Эрена на землю. Постоял, сгорбившись и опустив голову.

Эрен завозился и кое-как, со второй попытки, опираясь на Конни — тот машинально помог ему, смог подняться на ноги. Ужасно хотелось пить, тело болело, но он забыл о себе, глядя на темное страшное лицо Конни.

Тот не обращал на него внимания, развернулся и пошел обратно к титану, упал перед ним на колени и завыл, громко и протяжно. Эрен не мог идти, ноги у него по-прежнему были связаны, поэтому он допрыгал до Конни и заглянул ему в глаза. Они были пустыми. Конни его не видел.

«Прости, я не смог, — повторял он снова и снова. — Я пошел на многое, я полностью растоптал себя, но я не могу… его… Эрена… Я просто не могу. Мамочка, прости меня, прости!»

Он гладил титана по рассыпавшимся перед ним волосам, на губах у него пузырилась слюна, подбородок был весь в корке запекшейся крови. Титан следил за ним выпученными вращающимися глазами и как будто улыбался.

Эрен заметил пыль над горизонтом и понял, что разведка уже близко, они спешили за ним, спешили спасти его, но спасать тут было некого.


End file.
